


COZZE E TUBERI

by Garutmat, Mielereiko



Series: Swearer Ren [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Swearing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garutmat/pseuds/Garutmat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mielereiko/pseuds/Mielereiko
Summary: Inedita versione conviviale della coppia più bella e insensata di Star Wars.





	COZZE E TUBERI

ll Ren entra in silenzio, rigido e solenne nella sua lunga tunica nera.

Hux lo accoglie con studiata cortesia, dosando sapientemente indifferenza e urbanità.

Si siedono; la stanza è arredata con buon gusto imperiale, seppur in modo essenziale: un tratto, l'essenzialità, che contraddistingue la personalità stessa del Generale. Tutto è efficiente, ordinato, adeguato; per lui e in lui non vi è spazio per il superfluo, _mai_.

Proprio per questo il Cavaliere, nel guardarsi intorno, nota con sorpresa un portavivande ricolmo di cibi e vini di vario genere.

Va bene, forse poteva evitare di scofanarsi prima di cena quei 4 chili di impepata di cozze di Tatooine: per paura di doversi sorbire una cena di licheni col più anoressico Generale del Primo Ordine aveva pensato di assumere il nutrimento minimo per non andarsene a letto a stomaco vuoto, e cosa c'era di meglio dell'impepata? E' duretta da digerire ma non riesce a resisterle.

Chiude gli occhi: può percepire le cozze agitarsi nel suo stomaco, porca troia. Teme che possano uscirsene a schizzo se apre la bocca.

"Ren, la prego, lasci che le serva due dita di questo prelibato vino vermiglio che con le sue note pietrose apre perfettamente la cena che le ho fatto preparare", dice Hux con voce garrula, mentre versa un liquido scuro in un calice di vetro.

Cazzo, il vino no. Il vino rosso con le cozze NO.

 _Se non avevo mangiato merda te le servivo io due dita, e non certo nel tuo fottuto bicchiere azzurrino da frocio_ , pensa.

"Beva, e assapori il retrogusto ferroso di questo nettare! Li sente i tannini?".

Forse le cozze però non sono il piatto tipico di Tatooine: non c'è nemmeno il mare, ora che ci pensa. Mmm, molto sospetto.

"Vede, questa bottiglia viene direttamente da Tatooine! Il clima secco favorisce questo impagabile aroma vagamente sabbioso".

CAZZO MA TUTTO VIENE DA QUEL POSTO DI MERDA DI TATOOINE!?!? Il vino, le cozze....al pensiero delle cozze il Ren ha un conato, che soffoca buttando giù il contenuto del bicchiere.

"Ren, lei ha mai frequentato un corso di degustazione? beh, capisco che con la formazione da cavaliere Jedi magari non ci si concentri sull'enologia, ma magari come hobby...."

Kylo suda freddo e non muove nemmeno un muscolo della faccia, impegnato com'è a tenere le cozze nello stomaco mediante un uso improprio della Forza.

"Ah, vedo che gradisce....beva ancora. Ma com'è silenzioso stasera! Sono stupito dal suo contegno così dignitoso. Di solito - lasci che glielo dica - le sue maniere lasciano un po' a desiderare", Hux gli riempie ancora il calice, alzando un sopracciglio.

Il vino forse riesce a tenere giù le cozze. Tracanna un altro bicchiere.

"Adesso passerei alle vivande. Sa, io soffro un po' di reflusso e mangio poco ma solo ed esclusivamente cibi di qualità eccelsa! Ah ma beva beva, ne ho la stiva piena di questo squisito vino. E non ne troverà altro! Ho sterminato tutti, nell'azienda vinicola - sa hanno osato rifilarmi un bidone con un liquore estratto dalla vescica di un verme della sabbia - un'autentica schifezza".

Il Ren comincia a pensare che la Forza non sia sufficiente a tenere le cozze nella sua pancia, soprattutto se Hux parla di vesciche di vermi: devono uscire. Inoltre non beve mai, e tre (incluso l'ultimo che si sta scolando) bicchieri di vino di stocazzo stanno cominciando a fargli uno strano effetto: guardando nel bicchiere vede qualcosa.

Hux si siede facendo ondeggiare una gamba accavallata sull'altra, "Sa, vivere nello spazio non è proprio agevole, ci sono poche comodità e vi sono poche occasioni per coltivare qualche piccolo lusso come quelli che io talvolta mi concedo. Prima fumavo, anche, ma ah! che fatica trovare un rivenditore ben fornito quando si è in zona di guerra! Fastidiosissimo. Ricordo una volta, nel sistema di Brusali...".

 _Cosa sono quelli!?!? PIANETI?!?! Che minchia c'è nel vino!??_! Eppure vede qualcosa....

"Che c'è? Tutto bene? Il bicchiere è sporco? Aspetti che glielo cambio, e glielo riempio di nuovo. Eh, che buongustaio che è lei!".

Afferra il nuovo calice ma dopo esserselo fiondato il gola lo guarda e - ci scommetterebbe il culo di quel cioccolatino di suo zio acquisito di merda - ci vede dentro un pianeta e sul pianeta una figurina piccina piccina che se aguzza la vista TOH, è suo nonno, che lotta con delle cozze giganti vestite di arancione - dei ribelli!?!?!? Oppure la visione di un misterioso episodio del passato che gli svela un arcano segreto? Perfetto, adesso pure le allucinazioni, maledetta la maremma impestata fottuta.

Sbatte gli occhi, per cercare di mettere a fuoco ciò che lo circonda.

Le cozze. Le cozze. Le cozze. Non riesce a pensare ad altro, si sono impadronite della sua mente. Forse le cozze di Tatooine hanno poteri mentali superiori ai suoi.

"Ecco, guardi, per questa sera le ho fatto cucinare questo prestigioso invertebrato tipico di Aneboda, uno dei pianeti del Quadrante Ovest, le cui carni bianche e polpose si sposano perfettamente con questo tubero giallo che cresce solo nei crateri calcarei della seconda luna boscosa di Dombas, un pianeta di un sistema binario vicino all'Orlo Esterno che....".

"BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", urla all'improvviso il Cavaliere alzandosi in piedi.

Hux fa un balzo sulla sedia tirando su i piedi per lo spavento. "AAAHHHH! REN! Che le prende!?!??", strilla.

"CAZZO HUX, STASERA PARLI COME UNA MITRAGLIA MI SANGUINANO LE ORECCHIE PORCODDIO!".

"Ma....le stavo solo decantando le carni del prestigioso invertebrato di Aneboda......", sussurra quasi offeso.

"PORCALAMADONNA HUX, MI PIGLI PER IL CULO?? MA TE LO MAGNI TE 'STO ROSPO SPAZIALE!!!", continua gridando come un ossesso, mentre l'immagine dell'invertebrato polposo dà alle cozze la potenza fino a quel momento mancante per uscire dal suo esofago e piombare sulla tavola imbandita. Il Ren si sporge in avanti e vomita sul tavolo apparecchiato, mentre il Generale tenta di salvare il prestigioso invertebrato dagli schizzi che invece lo colpiscono crudelmente sull'uniforme fresca di tintoria.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!", Hux è inorridito e lancia un urlo altissimo. "Che SCHIFOOOO!!"

Il Cavaliere lo guarda con un'espressione di dolore e sollievo al tempo stesso, rosso in viso; poi afferra un lembo della tovaglia e si pulisce la bocca. "Cazzo se sto meglio senza queste stronze di cozze nelle budella...", sospira, mentre però continua a vedere strane cose, intorno a sè. Ancora i pianeti?

"DIOCANE HUX IO SONO ASTEMIO, CON TUTTO STOCAZZO DI VINO CHE MI HAI FATTO BERE VEDO I DRAGHI!!!", grida ridendo. "Anzi...Dov'è quel vino sabbioso?? Dammene ancora, va".

"...Ren!!!...sono esterrefatto....Macchè vino, MA SE NE VADA SUBITO!!...", si guarda intorno prendendosi la testa tra le mani.

"Vaffanculo, ora che sto meglio??! Non ci penso manco per la merda", dice mentre butta giù il contenuto del bicchiere di Hux.

"BASTA! Che disastro, che disastro!!! La tovaglia tessuta a mano dai bambini schiavi di Brimnes....", piagnucola.

"Ehi rosso sai cosa? Adesso devo pisciare come un IDRANTE, dioporco". Il Ren sale sul tavolo, mettendosi in piedi davanti al piatto forte della cena. "Adesso ci penso io a dargli il sapore che ci vuole, a questa lucertola DEMMERDA ahahahhaha", e si apre i pantaloni.

"CHE COSA FAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!", Hux si copre il viso con le mani.

"AHHH, non c'è QUASI niente di più godereccio di una bella pisciata nella vita! Vieni Hux, adesso lo puoi mangiare che è condito ahahahah", dice mentre piomba a terra con un balzo maldestro, distruggendo quasi due sedie.

"LE SEDIE CHE AVEVO COMPRATO A HEMNES!!!".

"Hux, porcamadonna, ma sei stato in tutti pianeti che si chiamano come gli armadi dell'Ikea!?! Sei proprio una testa di cazzo ahahahah", si rialza a fatica.

"Se ne vada, prima che chiami i troopers e....", Il Generale viene interrotto dall'ignizione della spada laser. "...Ren...buono....", allunga una mano aperta, cercando di recuperare il controllo. "Adesso si dia una calmata eh. Le faccio una camomilla che le rimette a posto il pancino e poi se ne va a nanna". Ubriaco e armato, una tragedia.

"Ti stai inventando i nomi dei pianeti, dì la verità. Sono gli armadi dell'Ikea.".

"Ma che dice?", Hux è indignato. "Riponga l'arma ora, prima che qualcuno si faccia male..."

"SONO GLI ARMADI DELL'IKEA TI DICOOOOOO!!! Che impiastro rompicoglioni che sei!! Ma adesso scrivo sulle pareti una cosa divertente ahhahahaha", si volta e con la spada incide la superficie metallica dietro di sè.

"CHE COSA STA FACENDO?!?!? E' la MIA stanza questaaaa!", Hux urla ancora.

"EH!?!? Che ne dici?!?! HAHHHAHAHAHAHAH", si piega sulle ginocchia per ridere.

Il Generale legge atterrito una scritta gigante: "KYLO REN HA IL CAZZO GROSSO".

"MA IO TI FACCIO IMPICCARE!!", grida furibondo.

"Eh, quante storie! Dai fammi vedere il pisello e vediamo se magari ce l'hai più grosso tu - ma io non credo proprio che tu possa competere col mio Destroyer ahahahahah".

"VATTENEEEE!!".

"Dai Generale, vieni qui ahahhaahha", e si lancia verso di lui. Hux spalanca gli occhi e comincia a correre, ma il Ren è già al galoppo e lo travolge.

"LASCIAMIIIIIII!" strilla mentre rovinano sul pavimento.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH dai Generale tira fuori il tuo prestigioso invertebrato che lo accoppiamo col mio tubero giallo hahahah", si sganascia mentre cerca di tirargli giù i pantaloni.

"REN! FERMO!...oddio...io spero che sia la sua spada laser quella cosa che mi sta conficcando nel fianco!", Hux è allarmato.

"Ah, ma porcoddio ti strusci come una mignotta e il minimo che possa succedere è mi venga duro il cazzo Generale!! ahahahahah".

"MA CHE SCHIFO SI ALLONTANI!! Non si permetta.....non si permettaaa!!!!", strilla mentre spinge via la faccia del Ren con le mani.

"Cazzo mi hai messo un dito nell'occhio!! Porcalamadonna ora ti metto il tubero giallo su per il culo!!", ruggisce il Cavaliere, mentre cerca di allungarsi verso il vassoio, ma facendolo urta un leva accanto al muro e parte una sirena.

"CHE CAZZ'E'!?!?! Ci attacca la Resistenza!?!? Un'armata di cozze!?!?", urla il Ren. "HUX! Salvati!! Le cozze sono troppo potenti! Anche mio nonno soffriva di gastrite e se ne mangiava solo una gli veniva il cagotto per un mese!!". Sembra invasato. "....ecco il significato di quella misteriosa visione dentro il bicchiere!"

"Ma PORC...mmm ora mi fa anche imprecare!! Ren questo è l'allarme di sicurezza!!!", strilla cercando di alzarsi, "Adesso arriveranno qui 20 troopers armati!!"

"Armati?!?! Non temere, ci sono io che ti difendo con lo spadone!! LI FACCIO AFFETTEEEEEEH!!! E servendomi smodatamente della Forza li invierò lontano, sul pianeta ASKVOLL, quello effetto rovere con mordente bianco!!!", barcolla in direzione della porta brandendo di nuovo la spada, al contrario però.

"REN CAZZO NON UCCIDA LE NOSTRE GUARDIEEEEEE!!", Hux lo afferra per una gamba cercando di rallentarlo.

"Signore, tutto bene!?!", si sente gracchiare da un altoparlante.

"SI! SI! TUTTO BENE! Non entrate!! Tutto sotto controllo!! TUTTO SOTTO CONTROLLO!!" si affretta a rispondere.

"TUTTO SOTTO CONTROLLO UNA SEGA! CI STIAMO FACENDO POMPINI A VICENDA IO, HUX E L'INVERTEBRATO PRESTIGIOSO! AHAHHAHA".

"STIA ZITTOOOOOH!!!!!!", grida mentre cerca di spaccargli in testa la bottiglia del vino vermiglio di Tatooine per fargliene degustare le note vetrose.

 

*In quel momento, altrove*

 

Snoke percepisce da ore qualcosa di sinistro, una potente perturbazione della Forza: una terribile onda oscura e vibrante che scuote e attraversa i campi di energia della Galassia.

E' preoccupato; deve subito contattare Kylo Ren.

Mentre è ancora concentrato su quel misterioso fenomeno, sente un suono familiare: la marcia di Darth Vader.

Afferra il telefonino e legge stupito: VIDEOCHIAMATA DA LUKE SKYWALKER. ...SKYWALKER!?!??!? Incredibile! Sono anni e anni che lo cerca! Che lo cercano TUTTI! Ma come fa ad avere il suo numero?!? E' veramente il più potente dei Jedi.

Oppure ha chiesto un po' in giro.

Preme "rispondi" e compare il viso inconfondibile di Luke, solo segnato da due occhiaie enormi.

"SKYWALKER!!!! Questo contatto è inaspettato ma forse è giunto il momento di....."

"SENTI SGORBIO TU QUESTO RAGAZZO LO DEVI GESTIRE CAPITO?!?!?!", si sgola.

"...Eh?", fa il Leader Supremo.

"Sono ore e ore che fa casino con la Forza...ma sai che ore sono qui?!?! IO VOGLIO DORMIRE!!!", continua.

"Vuoi...dire che questa sinistra perturbazione...."

"SI porca merda.....Te l'ho detto che non lo devi far bere, coglione!!! E basta con l'impepata!...TE E DUMBO VEDETE DI ANDARVENE AFFANCULO CAPITOOOO!?!?!?", e attacca.

E' vero....avrebbe dovuto capirlo, dopo l'esperienza di Darth Vader....quel ragazzo è proprio tutto suo nonno.

Ok, faccia quel che vuole, ma da oggi basta cozze e basta vino di Tatooine!

 

FINE.


End file.
